LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S2 P2/Transcript
(The heroes are seen meeting together) Spot: Really? Alex: Yeah. Erin: Holy crap... Kyle: So, he could've killed Alkorin with ease? Alex: That's what Solneer said. Erin: Wow. Jack: That's insane. Alex: You're telling us. Izuku: Did Blake say anything about it? Charlie: Was he upset? Alex: He just....seemed confused. Uraraka: Oh... Charlie: Damn... Alex: He doesn't seem mad, but I'm starting to think the whole theory about his mom is getting to him. Jack: I mean, it does sound strange. Erin: I could never believe someone like his mother having any kind of power. Miles: But if it's true, it could explain his power. Alex: That what they said. Spot: Well, this is good! It's progress right guys? Jordan: Probably not the progress he wants. Spot: S-Still, it's something. Ruby: Exactly Sp- (Suddenly, a LOUD roar is heard outside) Heroes: !!! (Blake runs out) Blake H: The hell? (Qrow walks out as well) Qrow: What was that? ???: RUBY ROSE!!! GET OUT HERE NOW!!! Ruby: Huh?! Alex: I don't like the sound of that... (Spot looks out the window) Spot: !! Oh no! (Spot sees Drive standing outside) Drive: Get out here now goddammit! We've got something to discuss! Blake H:.... *Starts to go out* Erin: B-Blake what are you doing!? (Blake ignores Erin and leaves the building. He closes the door and there he finds himself face to face with Drive and Parnak along with a company of they're troops) Drive: MAN FILTH!!! I told Ruby Rose to step out here! Not whatever you are! Bring Ruby Rose out here now!! Parnak: If you don't bring Ruby Rose out, we'll tear you and this whole building up till we find her! (Blake glares at the two) Blake H: The hell do you want? Drive: Did you not hear us you damn human!? Parnak: Drive here wants the girl out here, not you! Blake H: And what is you want her for? Drive: That doesn't matter to you! This is between me and her! Now bring her out here! (Back inside) Ruby: Wh-What did I do??? Charlie: They must've heard you kill Hyper! Kyle: Worse, they might have SEEN you do it! Ruby: How?? Miles: There could be more Grimm wandering around than we thought. They might've been watching you use your eyes on him. Qrow: Wait what happened?? Ruby: I uh... Used my Silver Eyes on some Grimm named Hyper... Qrow: And now these guys want revenge.... I'm going out there to deal with them. Alex: I wouldn't do that. Erin: These guys aren't normal Grimm. Qrow: Do I look like I care? These freaks are threatening my niece. And I'm really sick of guys who keep doing that. Ruby: Uncle Qrow... (Qrow then goes and heads outside) Jack: Dude's gonna get killed. (Yang punches Jack in the arm hard) Jack: OW!!! Alex: Just keep watch. If something goes wrong, we all head out and attack. They can't beat all of us together. Jessica: Right. (Back outside) Drive: I'll ask one more time boy! Bring the Demon out here or I'll make a meal out of your intestinal tract! (Suddenly the door opens and Qrow steps out) Drive: You're not her either! Blake H: Qrow? Qrow: So. These those Targhul Grimm? Blake H: Yeah that's right. Qrow: Huh. About what I expected. Parnak: Excuse me? Drive: Let me make something real clear here you damn human, that little demon needs to pay for what she did! (Drive's eyes glow more) Drive: MY BROTHER DID NOT DESERVE THE FATE SHE BROUGHT TO HIM!!! Drive: Revenge Qrow: I don't know what your brother has to do with my niece, and I don't care if you're Grimm or Targhul, no one is gonna lay a claw on her. *Pulls out sword* Now unless you wanna join your brother you better back off Drive: I'm not going anywhere! Parnak: Yeah! No one kills one of our own and gets away with it around here! Qrow: Fine then. Hey kid. Blake H: Me? Qrow: Yeah. All these guys by myself might be hard. Feel like giving me a hand? Blake H:...*Smirks* Alright. Drive: *Growls* (Parnak is seen talking to a small worm on his shoulder) Parnak: *Whisper* You and your brothers sneak past these fools and find the girl. (The worm hisses as it and a few more crawl off Parnak and toward the house out of sight) Drive: Men, stay back. This fight only concerns us. (The other Grimm Targhul growl and back away a bit) Drive: *Points at Qrow and Blake* You two are gonna wish you never challenged us. Blake B: Fine then. Bring it on. (Qrow and Blake charge at the two. Back inside) Alex: Sounds like the fighting is starting. Miles: It's a two on two so far, so it shouldn't be hard. Kyle: If they can overwhelm those things well enough. Ruby:.... (Spot then looks and notices something on Ruby's shoulder) Spot: !! RUBY!!! (One of Parnak's worms is seen on Ruby's shoulder) Spot: THE HELL IN THAT ON YOUR SHOULDER?!! Ruby: *Looks* AHHH!!!! (The worm's mouth spreads open to reveal a sharp tongue before Spot grabs it and crushes it, killing it instantly) Spot: Ewww gross! Alex: Look out! (A few more begin crawling up Ruby's leg) Alex: There's more crawling up! Ruby: AAHHH!! *Tries to shake them off* GET THEM OFF!! Jin: *Summons Kusatta* Kusatta smash those things! (Kusatta goes and swiftly punches each parasite, smashing and killing them with ease) Jin: Clear! Ruby: Thanks! Alex: What were those things?! Erin: They must've came from one of the Grimm! Jack: Crap! (The group continues watching the fight outside as Drive uses super speed to dodge Qrow's attacks) Drives: You seem frustrated human! (Drive dodges another attack) Drive: Upset that you can't hit me?! Qrow: Gnn! Drive: Good, I want to see you angry! It gives me joy! (Drive then starts to deliver a rapid series of kicks before kicks Qrow into a wall) Blake H: Qrow! *Dodges Parnak* (Parnak bears his claws) Parnak: *Laughs* Oh you're perceptive! My babies will enjoy making a home in your intestines! Blake H: Babies?! (A few small tumors on Parnak's body then burst as worms land on the ground and crawl toward Blake) Blake H: !! Parnak: Case in point! Blake H: Back off you disgusting worms! (Blake blasts a beam of light that kills the worm) Parnak: !! MY BABIES!! Parnak: (Enraged by killing his kids) Blake H: !! Oh shit! Parnak: You damn BASTARD!!! (Parnak charges toward Blake who fires a beam of light at him, knocking him away) Blake H: Stay back! Parnak: *Gets up and growls* Men! Kill that bastard! (The other Grimm charge toward Blake) Blake H: Crap! ???: HE'S MINE!!! (The Grimm pounces Blake to the ground and tries to bite him) ???: Give me a taste of that flesh! Blake H: Get! Off of me! Drive: That's the spirit! Rip him to shreds! (Qrow then runs up as Drive stands distracted) Drive: !! *Turns* Huh!? (Qrow switches his sword to a scythe and slices the Grimm in half) ???: !! (IT dissolves into dust) Drive: WHAT?!! Parnak: How?! Blake H: Holy crap. Drive: Why didn't he regenerate?! Qrow: You're not the first Targhul I've fought. I know you guys can only take SO much damage till your regen stop working. Drive: *Growls* Qrow: Trust me, it's not the first time I've pulled that trick on your kind either. (Qrow looks at the window the heroes are looking through as Shade is seen hiding behind Yang) Qrow:..... Drive: *Growls* Parnak! Retreat! Parnak: What!? That bastard killed our family! We- Drive: RETREAT! NOW!! (Parnak growls as the other Grimm run off) Parnak: Fine... (Parnak runs off as Drive glares at Qrow) Drive: Mark my words. When next we see that Demon, she will fall. (Qrow glares before Drive suddenly speeds off into the woods) Qrow:.... (Blake stands back up) Blake H: Whew, that was close. Qrow: Yeah. Blake H: At least we pushed them back. (Blake smiles a bit before he looks back at the house) Blake H: Well uhhh, we should head back inside. Qrow: Yeah. *Takes out his flask and a drink* Good call. (The two head back in the house) TO BE CONTINUED.....Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts